A New World
by Blythe999
Summary: Hitomi Kanzaki has just set foot on the strange new world of America, a world that she finds cold and unwelcoming. But love and hope can come from the strangest of places. AU: set in colonial America.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is an AU story. It takes place in colonial America, circa mid to late 1600s. I've mixed up American history with elements from Escaflowne, so please bear with me. Think of Freid as a metaphor to Puritan New England (I had the hardest time deciding if I wanted to set it in a New England or Chesapeake Bay setting, but I settled on the more tyranical New England). There is no magic or sci-fi stuff in this story, sorry. _

_ Anyways, the usual disclaimer stands._

Chapter 1: Arrival_  
_

Land appeared suddenly on the horizon, breaking sharply into the continuous stretch of sea that had spread out before them for nearly two months. All around, excitement buzzed in the air, filling the void usually occupied by lazy conversation. Instead, finely dressed bodies quickly descended the stairs towards the lower cabins to ready their things for departure; or gangly men began pulling and tugging at the riggings of the ship. All except one lone figure, who stood silently pressed against the railings. He had noticed her when she first set foot back at the port in Bridgetown. There was a dignity in her poise that drew your attention to her right away, an inner strength that emanated from deep within. Her appearance was also quite scandalous, considering that she traveled without a companion. Luckily, his mother had instantly taken her under her wing, and no one on board _Fanelia_ dared hassle her.

"Your first time to America?"

She obviously hadn't heard him approach from behind, for a pair of shocked green eyes swiveled instantly towards him. After studying his face for a second, the fright faded to be replaced by a creeping suspicion. "Yes. Is that Freid?"

Van felt the corners of his mouth twitching in delight, she was blunt, there was not questioning that. Rather than be appalled or insulted, he found her candor to be refreshing. "Aye. But that is the port, the township is farther inland."

She only nodded in understanding, never allowing her eyes to waiver from their approaching destination. It became abundantly clear that she would not offer any other conversation as the seconds drew on. "My mother sent me to get you, she wants to see you off before we reach land."

The sandy blonde girl suddenly turned on him and shocked him with a dazzling smile. Her rather plain features curved into a magnificent smile and the crinkling of the corner of her eyes illuminated the brilliant green. "I was wondering why Van Fanel was speaking to me."

The bewilderment at her sudden transformation was quickly washed away by her cold retort. Indignantly, he squared her shoulders and responded in as neutral a tone he could muster, "She's in her cabin." Curtly, he pivoted on his heels and stalked away. She could just hold her breath until the next time he showed her any kindness if this was how he was to be repaid! Behind him, he heard a barely audible sigh and the quick retreat of her slippered feet down the cabin stairs.

---------

They would be docking within the hour, the current was in and they should have no problem guiding the ketch into the port. Propping one leg up on the edge of the ship, Van peered towards the row of wooden boards jutting out towards the sea. On the dock, people eagerly gathered to watch the unloading of goods and people. Curiously, he scanned the faces, wondering which one was here to claim the young woman Hitomi Kanzaki. As if reading his mind, a gentle voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Mister Fanel. I am truly sorry if you misinterpreted my earlier statement to you. I meant no disrespect."

Van peered over his shoulder, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. How altered was this voice that spoke to him now. Earlier there had been a hint of pride, now it was all demure and dignified. Strangely, the change irritated him and he found himself wishing to mock her, just to hear that tinge of pride ring through her words. "It was quite difficult to interpret any other way," he baited her. Rather than rising to the occasion, Hitomi seemed to slump more under the weight of his words.

"It is a fault of mine. Something my family encouraged, but I have yet to learn how to restrain. Your mother warned me that people here would not take kindly to my outspoken ways." As she spoke, Hitomi fiddled with her embroidered kid gloves, keeping her eyes cast downwards.

"My mother speaks the truth." As Van spoke, her could almost see her soul crumple under the toll of his words. "But, people who have always follow convention bore the hell out of me." Her startled eyes flew to his face, and the tell-tale blush of her cheek indicated that she had heard his use of profanity. However, the blush eventually faded and she rewarded him with another dazzling smile, a smile he couldn't help but return. Encouraged, he spoke again. "Just be careful who you show that spit-fire spirit to. The people of Freid are very devout people and do not take kindly to deviance."

The indignant tone of her voice rose slightly, only causing Van to smirk mockingly down at her. "You find me to be a deviant?"

"No, only a nuisance." Though his words were harsh, they were delivered with such good cheer that Hitomi decided to pointedly ignore his remark. It was obvious he was teasing her and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"I'd noticed you before, on deck; and your mother speaks of you often. However, today was the first day you really spoke to me. I guess I was just surprised and suspected an ulterior motive."

"As first mate, there are always things to do. I am not allowed the leisure some of my companions can afford. Not to mention, my father, the captain, wants to make sure I know the insides and out of sailing before I take ownership of this or any other ship."

"I would say you seemed quite capable. I remember watching you order everyone around during the storm a week ago."

"Oh. You weren't frightened were you?"

"At first, yes. But I eventually made my peace with myself and my god."

Van threw back his head at her solemn expression. He knew he was being rude, but the serious and thoughtful look on Hitomi's face had been priceless. "That was nothing! _Fanelia_ has been battered by much worse."

Anger flashed through Hitomi's bright eyes and her fists clenched around the silk gloves. "You must remember Mister Fanel that I have never been on such high seas before."

Wiping away at the tears that had begun to pool in the corner of his eyes, Van unsuccessfully attempted to swallow his merriment. Finally, with a large grin spread across his face, he replied, "Van. Mister Fanel is my father. Anyways, you should ready your things Mistress Kanzaki. We will be docking any moment now." After a deep sigh, Van continued. "It would be wise to heed my mother's warning. But you should not be afraid to be yourself. Though the people of Freid are strict, they are reasonable people and I am sure you will find them agreeable."

"Thank you for the advice…Van. It's Hitomi by the way, please. Mistress Hitomi was my mother." With a quick curtsy, Hitomi turned away and head towards the side of the ketch where passengers would be disembarking. As he watched her retreating form, Van couldn't help but question to use of past-tense when Hitomi referred to her mother.

--------

The port was dank and muddy. Though Van was use to the smell of brine and rotting wood, he couldn't help but wonder what Hitomi thought of her first encounter with America. How this must contrast with the glittering blue sea and shimmering white sands of Barbados where she had first embarked on her journey! Stealing a quick glance at her, he found her standing in the middle of one of the few dry patches of ground, a look of mixed horror and awe etched across her face. Shaking his head, he returned to unloading the barrels of supplies from the hull of the ship. When the task was done, he stood, wiping his hands against the front of his breeches and scanned the thinning crowd. Surprisingly, Hitomi stood in exactly the same spot he had last seen her in.

A slow sense of dread filled him and he walked towards her prone form. "Hitomi? Is there anyone here to meet you?"

Sheepishly, Hitomi chewed her lip before answering. "I left in a hurry, and I sent word of my arrival, but I'm not sure if they received it…" Before she could say any more, A hoarse rasp reached them.

"Hitomi!" Rushing towards them was a thin tall man, his brown locks swept back in a low pony-tail. Upon reaching the two, he slumped over and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "I am sorry I am so late." As he spoke, the man lifted his face to reveal a handsome and young face, though weariness had etched premature lines into his smooth face. Van felt suddenly uneasy releasing Hitomi to his nameless stranger and unconsciously took a step closer to her.

To his disappointment, Hitomi eagerly stepped forward and grasped this stranger's hands in hers. "Amano! I am just glad to see you, where is Yukari?"

"She is at home with the baby. Millernia couldn't spare her this evening. It would appear that Marlene had taken ill again. Well, we should set off, where are your things?"

Hitomi motioned behind her towards the small tower of trunks. Van bit back the chuckle that threatened to fall from his lips when he saw the stricken look in Amano's eyes.

"All of this Hitomi? Five trunks for a visit?"

"Well, Amano. I guess I forgot to state it clearly, but I'm not here for a visit." Hitomi bit the words out slowly, as if afraid to let the words be said at all.

Amano narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Do your parents know? Where is your traveling companion?"

Hitomi suddenly cast her eyes downward. "They succumbed to typhoid fever in the summer. They are dead. As to my traveling companion, I do not have one."

Amano cast a stern glance over the crew of the ship, and Van was sure that in his eyes he and his men appeared to be no better than a bunch of ruffians. Thankfully, Hitomi eased the tension before any words could be exchanged. "Mister Fanel, the captain, his wife and son, Van here, were very kind to me and I never found myself wanting for lack of a companion."

Amano glanced sternly at Van before roughly extending his hand. "I thank you and your family sure for looking after Hitomi." Van grasped the hand firmly and nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Ruefully, Amano returned his eyes to the tower of trunks. "I came by myself Hitomi, and without a cart. I did not expect you to bring so much luggage."

Van wasn't so sure what prompted him, but he found his voice volunteering to help Amano carry the trunks to his homestead. "Balgus can help us. Between the three of us, there will be no problem." Amano pursed his lips and solemnly agreed with Van. Hitomi's eyes met his for a fleeting moment and in them he found shock and gratefulness.

Hoisting two trunks up, one on each shoulder, Van indicated Balgus to do the same. Turning, towards Amano, they waited for him to lift the last trunk and lead them. The entire trip, none spoke a word. Instead, Van took this time to study Hitomi carefully as she trudged ahead of them. Gone was the spirit he had sensed during their month at sea. It was true that he had barely spoken a word to her, but he had seen her on multiple occasions conversing with his mother and occasionally his father. Each time, there had been a light and vitality that he had admired. However, whenever he built up the courage to speak to her himself, the moment was taken from him and he was resigned to learning about her vicariously from conversations with his mother. Now, the vivacious woman he was familiar with was all but extinguished by the foggy Freid morning air. With each step they took he couldn't help but wonder if they were leaving a tropical flower to wilt on alien territory.

_TBC_

_AN II: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I am still working on Fallen Angel, but that story has begun to take on an epic mind of its own and I just wanted to write a simpler straight forward story to help balance the intrigue and mystery of my other story. _

_ If you havne't noticed, some characters are out of character. For one, Van is not nearly as morose as he should be. But hey, Hitomi is the orphan in this story. Besides, it's AU and I can do whatever the hell I damn well please! In addition, I've noticed that a lot of stories tend to take the point of view of Hitomi and I've decided to limit my view point to Van. Should be interesting, trying to get inside his mind._

_ Thanks to everyone who has been a constant reviewer for Fallen Angel (you are the reason I keep at it!) and a huge kiss and hug to the pleasent reivews I get for stories I posted a while ago. It makes me feel special.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The farther they walked sparse shoots of grass grew on the less trampled ground. With firmer ground supporting their feet, they were able to pick up their pace and Hitomi even had to lift her skirts higher to keep up with Amano. With little else to focus on, Van found his eyes drifting towards her buckled shoes and white petticoats peaking from the edges of her gown. Van lifted his eyebrow in surprise as he noticed that the edges of her petticoats were surprisingly worn and threadbare, despite the lavish silk gown that covered them.

"Amano?" Hitomi's lilting voice shattered the silence surrounding the caravan. A gruff was all Amano gave in return. Hitomi's shoulders shrugged in defeat before she continued. "How do you and Yukari fare? I am aware that I have not kept in touch. This last year, I'm afraid it has been – eventful."

Van couldn't help but notice the exhausted tone in Hitomi's voice and concluded that there must be something she was not disclosing. He could just image the look on her face; he had seen it frequently while aboard _Fanelia _when she suspected no was looking. Sometimes he would come bounding round the corner just in time to catch her with a contemplative stare, gazing out towards the ocean, often towards the land they were leaving behind. Usually, his sudden appearance was enough to wipe the haze from her eyes and the usual sparkle would return. Now, he was sure that she was wearing a similar expression and he found himself determined to remove it, or at the very least to lighten the oppressive air around them.

"Excuse me Susumu sir. It has been the winter since I last set foot on Fried. How has the town fared this winter?"

"Thank the heavens, our crop was plentiful so this winter's hardships were not unbearable."

"That is good to hear. Was it a harsh winter?"

"Thankfully no. I'm afraid that poor Marlene's condition is worsening. I do not think she would have made it through a harsher winter." Turning his head back ever so slightly, Amano met Hitomi's eyes. "Yukari and I are doing just fine. Things are different here than they were in Barbados; you judge hardships in a different light."

The harsh retort shocked Van into silence and Hitomi's head only seemed to hang heavier on her slim shoulders.

Despite Van's attempt at civil conversation, the tension between the caravan hung heavily in the air and no one made any further attempts. Amano's wiry frame trudged ahead, obviously used to heavy workloads, but his bony shoulders stood erect, evidence of his poor nutrition. In contrast, Van and Balgus, tanned by the sun and well fed on a constant supply of seafood walked easily with their burden. Though Hitomi carried no physical load, she continued to sink further into herself with each step. The emotional onus rested heavily on her delicate shoulders, its mysterious contents secret to all but her.

Eventually, a small wooden house could be seen set in a distant clearing. Though it was simple and unassuming, it appeared sturdy and solid enough. Van was not sure what Hitomi's last residence looked like, but he was sure she was use to more elegance than anything in Fried had to offer judging by her attire.

"That is where Yukari and I live." Amano said without breaking stride. As they rounded a small bend in the trail, the clearing opened up to reveal a larger and grander house nestled attractively on a small hill. "That is the Fried residence. Yukari may still be there tending to Marlene."

"How is Yukari's apprenticeship fairing?" Hitomi's spirits appeared to pick up as she inquired.

For the first time since Amano had first come to retrieve Hitomi, he genuinely smiled. "You know what she is like. She puts herself entirely into anything she is passionate about. Marlene says she will be able to deliver a baby on her own by summer."

"I can't wait to see her…"

As if on cue, the front door of the house flew open to reveal a fiery red head. Van had barely enough time to move as Yukari threw herself at Hitomi. Balgus and Van stood awkwardly to the side as Yukari bombarded Hitomi with questions. Amano, apparently use to the antics of his wife, simply continued towards the house. Eventually, he returned to motion where Van and Balgus could unload the trunks.

During her interrogation, Hitomi's bonnet had fallen from her head. Van noticed that the honey-wheat locks he had always seen sticking out from beneath her bonnet were cut shockingly short. Suddenly, as if she felt his eyes on her, Hitomi looked towards him and quickly pulled her bonnet back on over her head. Van wondered why she had her hair cut so short, it was obviously something she was ashamed of. This fact coupled with her worn garments that she obviously went through such effort to conceal made Van wonder what secrets she held.

Before Van could probe into his thoughts deeper, a sturdy hand brought him out of his reverie. "Thank you for your assistance sir. We do not have much, but I would like to offer you an invitation to stay for supper." Van looked towards the sky and saw that sunset within an hour. He knew that he should be heading back to _Fanelia_, but he had absolutely no desire to leave just yet. As if aware of the internal battle waging inside Van, Balgus offered his answer first.

"I am honored for the invitation sir. However, I know Master Fanel requires my assistance back at the dock. If you like master Van, I can let your father know of your whereabouts. I am sure he does not need you tonight."

Van nodded his head gratefully. "I would be honored to accept your invitation. Also, please do not put yourself out for me. I will simply delight in any food that doesn't contain fish."

Amano smirked good-naturedly at Van's joke and turned back towards the small wooden kitchen. "Come, lets share a pipe while we wait. I fear Yukari and Hitomi may be a while." Before Van followed Amano into the cozy kitchen, he turned back to look at the two young women, still clasped in each other's arms. Yukari was holding Hitomi at arms length, and scrutinizing her appearance.

"Miss Kanzaki and Mrs. Susumu appear to be quite fond of each other."

Van was taken aback by the heartfelt laughter that bubbled from Amano's think neck. "You have no idea! When they were younger, you couldn't separate the two!" Amano suddenly came to a stop by the fireplace and handled the worn wooden pipe before looking cautiously up at Van. "Are you a literary man, master Fanel?"

"I do read sir, there is little else to do sometimes when you are stuck on a clam sea for days on end. However, I wouldn't say I am the most scholarly of men."

"Have you ever read Shakespeare?"

"The playwright? I have, I recall in particular a story about a fairy queen and king."

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream_, a favorite of Yukari's. She always delighted in his comedies; I always preferred his more dramatic work. Are you familiar with _Hamlet?_"

"The Danish prince, if I recall."

"Correct, do you recall the characters of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern? The two characters that always shared a scene, and one couldn't tell the one from the other?"

"That I do! Beheaded by the prince's trickery, were they not?"

"Yes…" Amano hesitated at Van's words and carefully considered his surroundings before continuing. "Well, Hitomi and Yukari use to be just like those two. Raised in the same cradle and all! Though one was a servant's child and the other the daughter of a lady and gentleman, you wouldn't have ever known. I do believe there was a point when they were very young that they didn't even know themselves who was who. They were just always Hitomi and Yukari."

Van's attention was caught by the conversation of the two aforementioned women. As he watched them enter the small house, Amano's words stuck in his head. Now, the two seemed almost as different as two women could be. Hitomi was slender, but built tall and sturdily, while Yukari's thinness implied a general weakness and ill health. Also, Hitomi's silk gown managed to catch even the slightest candle light and the fabric reflected and pooled nicely around her frame. In contrast, Yukari's stiff woolen dress hung limply over her frail shoulders and was only cinched around her body to be as unobtrusive as possible.

Hitomi spoke gaily with Yukari while removing her cloak and gloves, but her splendid smile faded for a second as her hands moved towards her bonnet strings. Van watched her hesitate for just a second before she proudly jutted her chin out and removed her bonnet in one quick motion. Refusing to let her determination falter, Hitomi quickly smoothed her short locks quickly in the looking glass and pivoted to greet Van and Amano face on. Van couldn't help hid the grin that pulled at his lips. He wanted to encourage her, but he knew she would take his foolish grin as one of mockery. Before he could say anything to convince her otherwise, a shrill shriek pierced the air.

"Hitooomi! What happened to your hair? Oh! Your lovely waves!" Yukari's eyes bulged from her head and it appeared as if she might burst into tears at any moment.

"Really Yukari! It is just hair, it will grow back!"

"But why is it gone? Here, I'll get you one of my pretty little dollies my mother use to wear while cleaning. It won't hid your hair, but it'll distract…"

"It'll do no good." All eyes in the room suddenly swiveled to Van, who leaned casually against the fireplace. Yukari's mouth open and closed quickly, and the color drained from her skin. Amano only eyed him with a grim face. Hitomi on the other hand stared in straight in the eye, challenging him to continue with his train of thought. Van couldn't help smile and he knew that Hitomi was just itching to give him hell. "It'll do no good to hide her hair. You'll only make other people think she is ashamed of her fashionable new hairstyle. Young ladies only bother to pull their hair back anyways, and when you consider the heat in Barbados, it only seems sensible that women would begin to cut their hair short, like the men."

Amano continued to eye him incredulously, but Yukari turned on her friend quickly.

"Is it true Hitomi! I don't care if it is a fashion, how could you cut your hair? You always had the prettiest and thickest hair!"

Hitomi didn't take her eyes off of Van, but managed to quietly respond to Yukari. "We had an unbearable heat wave…so everyone was cutting their hair very short. We…we still decorate it of course, but now it is just easier to care for."

"Well, you are in America now! I'll just have to explain to everyone that it's the fashion in Barbados for young women to cut their hair, but I must insist that you grow it out! The winters here are nothing like the winters in Barbados."

Yukari continued to mutter and complain as she set about setting the small wooden bench, and Amano eventually left to help her. Hitomi continued to look questioningly at Van, but gave him the slightest bow of her head in thanks. Van let his grin widen to a full smile and rakishly gave her a wink as he turned towards the commotion in the kitchen. Behind him, he heard Hitomi gasp in surprise and when she finally joined them at the table, he noticed a slight blush spread across the apples of her cheek. For the remainder of the dinner, she refused to meet his eye.

----

"Van!"

Van wiped the sweat dripping from his bangs away from his eyes. Shielding his gaze from the sweltering sun he made out a small figure daintily stepping across the port, avoiding large puddles and piles of horse manure. Eventually the figure cleared and came into focus.

"Hitomi? Ah! I am glad you came today, I need to finish this repair on _Fanelia_, but I am quite famished. What do you have for me today?" Wiping his hands on a rag, he settled himself on the edge of the ship's railing to wait for Hitomi to reach the ship.

"Your mother sent me here with leftovers from our lunch: bread, cheese and apple slices."

"Having tea with her again? That makes three times in just this week!"

"I know, I am incredibly grateful for the company though. Amano is always in the fields and sometimes I feel like I get more in the way when I try to help Yukari."

"Not quite use to your new American life eh?"

"No, and I fear it will be a long time before I am."

"Then why are you here?"

Hitomi stopped laying out the items from the basket and stared out towards the watery horizon. Quickly she returned to her task of unwrapping the loaf of bread, cheese and slices of apple. "I just needed a new environment, my life on Barbados is over and it was time I looked ahead." Though she kept her head down, Van noticed the small drops left by her tears on the wooden rail.

"Well, your first lesson on fitting in is not every man is a gentleman." Hitomi looked up in surprise just as Van quickly stole a large chunk of bread. Tearing off a corner of the bread he continued as he chewed, emphasizing his point. "Your ordinary man doesn't need a women to arrange his food in such a pretty manner, especially when he is hungry!"

Hitomi let out a small chuckle and Van found that his chewing stopped as she turned her gaze up towards his. "I suppose you are right. You sir, are definitely no gentleman. However, I am a lady and at the very least I cannot permit you eat without properly washing your hands!"

Van peered down at his hands, and saw the grim and dirt that laid in the cracks of his hands and under his nails. "No, I suppose you couldn't." Place the bread back on the rail, he looked about for a basin to wash his hands in. However, he almost fell off the railing when he felt two small hands take hold of his. Jerking quickly to the side, he looked down to see Hitomi mulishly looking up at him.

"You would think I was about the brand your hands! Is it so uncommon to clean your hands before you eat?" _No, _Van thought as he watched Hitomi produce a small bowl and jug of water from the basket, _but it is uncommon to have a woman clean them for me_. Placing his hands over the bowl, Hitomi held them in place while she poured the water over them. She then proceeded to dip them into the water and scrub at his calluses with her own fingers.

"Too cold?"

Van mutely shook his head, awkwardly aware of her small fingers lacing through his in a scrubbing motion. Part of him wanted the embarrassment to end immediately, but the other part of him couldn't find the power to withdraw his hands from the torture. "It doesn't seem like lady-like to wash someone else's hands." Van swallowed thickly, as his voice came out in a quiet and scratchy whisper. Luckily, Hitomi didn't seem to notice.

"My grandfather was very ill towards he end of his life, I use to do this for him before every meal, I guess it's just a hard habit to break." On cue, she wrapped a clean dry rag around his hands and dumped the contents of the bowl into the mud.

Drying his hands, Van questioned her hesitantly. "You didn't clean my hands for me the first time you brought me my lunch."

"Well you didn't need it last time! You were the one standing on deck giving orders! I can't expect that you would think I would allow you to eat while you have been cleaning barnacles from the hull do you?"

"No I suppose not."

"Here, now you may eat your meal." Hitomi handed him a properly cut slice of bread with a bit of cheese smeared across the top. Van accepted the slice silently and ate just as quietly as he watched her prepare another slice. Rather than consume it herself, she held it out for him once he finished off the last of the first slice.

"You should eat some yourself."

"Don't you remember? I just ate with your mother. I am not hungry."

"There is no need for you to prepare my meal for me."

Hitomi heaved a heavy sigh and for a second Van was fearful that she would turn her accusing eyes towards him. Instead, she carefully set the bread to the side and started to prepare another slice of bread with cheese. "It gives me something to do." With that statement, the matter was dropped between the two and Van silently ate the offered food, every now and then sneaking slide-long glances towards Hitomi. He simply, couldn't figure her out.

"I never thanked you."

"For what?"

For explaining my hair to Yukari and Amano."

"You know, there is no need for you to be embarrassed by it, it looks quite becoming on you really."

"Regardless, thank you."

"You are welcomed. May I ask you one question?"

"I owe it to you."

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"I didn't cut my hair, the doctors did. I…my whole family suffered from the fever for five days and five nights. During the time, my hairs, which use to be my pride, became incredibly tangled and matted and it became impossible to manage. They say I almost strangled myself one night. So, they cut it. I don't think they expected me to survive and therefore it wouldn't matter what my hair looked like. However, at the end of five days, my fever broke and I opened my eyes. No one else in my family made it."

Van had stopped eating as he listened to her story. Only once in his life did he have to mourn the loss of a family member. The ordeal had been painful enough, but the very thought of having to mourn an entire family, and to find oneself so suddenly alone was incomprehensible to him. Watching her carefully cut through another slice, her small hands seemed suddenly impossibly filled with strength and determination. Carefully, he covered both her hands with his larger right hand.

"Thank you for the food and letting me know."

Hitiomi lifted her eyes towards him and he could see the unshed tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. Her weakness only endeared her more to his heart and he smiled down on her. "I've had my fill for today. Thank you."

"But you've barely had half! Surely you must be more hungry!"

"I've conquered my hunger for now. I need to get back to work anyways."

"Very well." Hitomi began to wrap the rewrap the items and began to replace them in the basket.

"Leave the basket here."

"But your mother's home in on my way. I do not mind returning it."

"I may become hungry later on, who knows when my work will be completed."

"If you insist." Hitomi carefully tucked the basket away on the deck and curtsied to take her leave.

"Before you go Hitomi, I wanted to let you know that I will be leaving port for at least three weeks tomorrow. We have items that have been ordered from Virginia, and now is a good time to travel down the Chesapeake. During my absence, please feel free to visit my mother whenever you like. I know she will like the company since my father and I will be gone."

Hitomi smiled brightly back, "I would be honored to. I hope you have a safe journey sir."

Just as Hitomi turned, Van yelled back, "Perhaps…when I return you can teach me more about how to eat like a gentleman."

Hitomi turned back and Van was once against dazzled by the change that overcame her when she smiled. "I would be happy to tutor you more over lunch sir." She suddenly dipped into a perfectly executed low curtsy and rose smoothly and proudly. Van felt his jaw drop a bit and he felt the heat rise to his face when she suddenly grinned mischievously and winked back at him! "And perhaps you can teach me how not to stand out in this strange country."

Van recovered enough to holler back, "So far you are doing a very poor job of that!"

Hitomi didn't turn around and only her high-pitched laughter floated back towards his ears. Van grinned as he watched her walk off, skirting the edges of deep mud puddles.

---

Van clutched the basket to his chest as he stepped over fallen logs and brushed low hanging branches out the way. Eventually the woods gave way to a beautiful valley, and over the dancing grass the full moon shone down. Barely visible in one corner of the valley, near a small river, a hut breathed out small wisps of smoke from the leaning chimney.

Carefully, he knocked on the heavy wooden door of the hut. The door opened a crack and a blue eye peeped through.

"It's Van. I'm alone."

The door suddenly opened to reveal a willowy and beautiful creature. From the corner a small child scampered across the dirt floor to throw herself at Van. Van barely managed to place the basket on the table before the contents were spilled across the dirt floor.

"Van! I knew you would come before you left! I told mama but she didn't believe me!"

"Oh? Well, then, we will just have to punish her by eating all of these good treats by ourselves."

"Hurray!" The girl threw herself out of Van's arms and gracefully dropped to the ground, just to scramble awkwardly towards the basket on the table."

"You spoil Merle." A feminine voice spoke disapprovingly as the woman peered over Van's shoulder to watch Merle rip into the basket.

"A little spoiling is good sometimes Celena."

Van turned swiftly around and gently planted a kiss on her cheek. "How are you and Merle doing?"

"Quite well, the crops you sowed last year had an excellent yield. We have not been lacking in food. But I know Merle appreciates the cheese you bring." A slender hand gestured towards the young girl stuffing her face with cheese and bread.

Van suddenly remembered the feel of small hands on his and he quickly sat down at the crude table, pulling Merle into his lap. "I met a very smart young lady today who reminded me that all little girls should be brought up like ladies. And since you are a young girl, it is about time you were treated like a lady." Mimicking the actions of Hitomi, Van cleansed Merle's hands and cut the sliced bread and cheese into smaller pieces for her to consume. As he fed Merle he turned towards Celena. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything."

"There is a young woman who came ashore just a few weeks ago. She is not from here, and she is not use to our way of life. In whatever way possible, can you please look after her while I am gone. I am afraid that she will do something unknowingly to tarnish her reputation."

"I will pray to the spirits. I do not know what else I can do, but I will do my best."

"Thank you."

"Van! I can follow her! Track her like you showed me how to do in the forest!"

"I do not believe that will be necessary Merle, but you are welcomed to keep an eye on her if you like. When I return you can report back to me, my little scout!"

Merle's grin grew larger and she smiled contently while finishing off the last of the cheese.

Making his way through the forest, back towards town, Van had a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach. For the first time, the thrill of the sea had left him and in its place, anxiety and concern buzzed through his limbs. He had become the steward for two poor outcast souls, and their secret he kept carefully hidden away from all. He would worry about them regularly, but he always knew how to help, and how to provide. Now there was another lost soul, one who's aches and needs couldn't be attended to with a little bit of food or firewood. He felt utterly helpless for the first time in his life.

_AN: Sorry about the long delay in updating I have been swamped with work. I don't expect it to let up soon but I will try to be better about updating. Thanks a million to everyone to reviewed, it was because of you guys that I didn't just say 'screw it, I've got too much work!'  
_

* * *


End file.
